Uchiha's Rebirth, Akatsuki's Rise & Konoha's Fall
by Anonfan
Summary: Sasuke has decided to take his revenge on the elders while Akatsuki plans its attack on Konoha to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox. Will Konoha be able to defend against these two enemies or fall victim to the quest of revenge and the thirst for power.
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Power

_Uchiha headquarters_

Sasuke sat slumped over in his chair, devising a plan to exact his revenge on the village elders. He knew that all of Konoha would try to stop him but he didn't fear any of them. After defeating both Orochimaru and Itachi he felt invincible, the only person he was afraid of was Madara.

"So whats our plan for attacking your home Sasuke?" Karin uttered

Sasuke raised his head to look at his small band.

"I want you all to make a distraction while I sneak in to kill the village elders. I don't want any stupid moves, we move in and move out, we can't survive a lasting battle this mission is purely hit and away." Sasuke said with a stern tone.

"Aww come on, can't we have a little fun while we are there? I havn't gotten to test out my blade" Suigetsu commented

"Impossible, if you don't stick to the plan I will kill you myself." Sasuke's cold voice sent chills up all of the Eagle members' spines. Suigetsu stepped back as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Yea sure, whatever you say boss."

Sasuke's voice returned to his usual emotionless tone

"Good, I want you all to scout out the area surrounding the Hidden Leaf village and report back here in 36 hours, once we have a plan mapped out we will attack."

"And what are you planning to do?" Juugo asked

"I have business to attend to in Konoah." Sasuke uttered, his tone clearly stating he didn't want a response.

"He better not be going back to see some girl." Karin thought to herself. She wanted to follow him just to make sure but she knew that Sasuke was serious about their orders and she knew what Sasuke was capable of.

Sasuke rose from his chair and raised his voice "Alright, Eagle move out!"

The three ninjas jumped away from the Uchiha headquarters and Sasuke moved to the door and began his journey back to Konoah.

Chapter 1: A Familiar Power

Team 7 met in the usual spot early in the morning. It was a beautiful day, barely a cloud in the sky and the sound of birds chirping was in the wind. Naruto yawned and complained about how early they had to get up.

"Geez you think they would at least let us sleep in now that we are chunnin."

"Naruto you still aren't a chunnin remember?" Sakura snapped in an annoyed tone

Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out a forced laugh, he quickly changed the subject.

"Well then at least Kakashi-sensei could be here on time at least once."

A puff of smoke dissipated as the Copy Ninja appeared sitting on the bridge railing

"Sorry I had to check on something" Kakashi said

"Yeah probably checking out how his "sleep" button works on his alarm clock" Naruto whispered. Sakura gave Naruto a quick thump to Naruto's head

"Ow what was that for?" Naruto yelled

"Four years and you still don't show respect for your sensei, when will you grow up Naruto!? So sensei, what are we going to do today?" Sakura said with some excitement.

"Today you and Sai are going to be learning your element, and Naruto you are going to help them out."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with an eager gaze in her eyes.

"Really Kakashi-sensei?" She sounded as giddy as a school girl

"Yup, it's time you and Sai learned how to harness your element."

They all headed out to the usual training grounds, it had been a while since they had all worked on the same thing in a long time, they had often been practicing their own jutsus separately.

They arrived at the training grounds and Kakashi gave a card to Sakura and Sai. Naruto smirked knowing how shocked and excited he was when he received the same cards.

"Now, I want both of you to focus your chakra into the card."

Kakashi pulled out a card of his own and after a second the card crumpled up.

"If the card crumples you have an affinity for the lightning element, if it burns you have an affinity for the element of fire, the card will turn to dust for an earth affinity, cut in half for a wind element, and get wet for a water element."

Sai and Sakura then concentrated on their respective cards for a moment. Sai's card began to get soggy and drip.

"Good job Sai, you seem to have an affinity for the water element." Kakashi said.

Sakura concentrated harder on her card, with her expertise at chakra control everyone was surprised she hadn't gotten a result from the card. A few seconds the card crumpled and sparks flew from Sakura's hand. All of team 7's eyes widened as they looked in shock at how Sakura had already created electrical currents run from her hand.

"That is very impressive Sakura, I've never seen someone create that much of a reaction from their first try before." Kakashi said, he was quite taken with the amount of power Sakura had just displayed.

Sakura looked in astonishment at her newfound power, but as soon as it sunk in she heard an all to familiar voice pop into her head _Chidori!. _She lowered her head and blinked rapidly hiding a tear forming in her eye.

"Well now that you both have discovered your nature affinity lets begin the training." Kakashi said.

The joyful tone snapped Sakura back into reality.

"Right!" the young members of Team 7 yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

Team 7 lay in a circle on the grass of the training ground panting and wheezing after spending the whole day practicing with their nature elements. Kakashi stood above them all, looking down at his exhausted students.

"Well that's enough for one day, go home and get some rest, be here tomorrow at 6:00AM to continue our training"

Naruto blurted out in a whining tone

"Awww come on Kakashi-sensei why so early, I already know how to use my element why do I need to be here so early? Can't I get some sleep?"

"Because Naruto, your teammates need you to give them guidance" Kakashi sounded much more serious than usual, Naruto shrank back a little, his eyes widened with fright.

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei" He fumbled to get the words out.

"Good, I'm glad we could clear that up. See you all tomorrow morning!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I'm going to eat and get some rest." Sai said, he was completely exhausted.

"Same here, I'm about to collapse I'm so worn out." Sakura said panting.

Sakura began wandering around town, her head hung low as she stared at the pavement. She didn't even care where she was going, all she could think about was Sasuke.

"Why did I have to get the same element as him? Why can't I forget about you Sasuke? I've tried so hard to get over you and now I have to find out this new power that will remind me of you every time I use it?" She said to herself, staring at the stars, hoping Sasuke was looking at the ones. She lowered her head and continue her sluggish pace.

Sasuke perched on a branch as he looked over Konoah.

"It hasn't changed a bit" he thought to himself.

"It's surprising to see you back here so soon."

"Hn, I should have figured the sharingan would still detect me despite hiding my chakra." Sasuke said as he stood up and turned around to see his old mentor leaning against a tree while reading a book.

"I see you are still-"

"You've taken an awfully big risk coming back here, give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right here." Kakashi stood up and put the book back in his pocket

"I heard you defeated Orochimaru and your brother, but I doubt you are coming here to celebrate and rejoin the village." Kakashi began to sound serious, aware of who was standing in front of him.

"I've learned much since I defeated them and now I have a new goal. It seems to restore my clan there is one last thing I have to do."

"Well if it involves the village in any way I am going to warn you that every ninja available will be here to arrest you, even Team 7." Kakashi said in a frightening tone.

Sasuke lowered his head as the picture of his old teammates flashed into his mind.

"Just thought I would give you fair warning before you try anything." Kakashi said as he jumped back to the village

"Hn."

Sasuke sat back down and continued to monitor the town, scrounging up every detail of the village he could remember.


	3. Chapter 3: That Same Place

Chapter 3: That Same Place

Sakura had been walking for what seemed like hours, Sasuke's voice still running through her mind. When she looked up she noticed she was standing in the same spot Sasuke had left her 5 years earlier. She noticed it was exactly like that night, it was a full moon and the wind was rustling the leaves on the trees. She stood there and played that whole scene back in her head, she watched Sasuke walk away as she tried to stop him. Tears came to her eyes

"Why did I even try to stop him, I was so foolish back then, I should have known that he wouldn't stop." She looked up at the moon, tears now pouring down her face.

She screamed out.

"Sasuke I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!"

She closed her eyes and began to cry, she started to sniffle , her mouth got dry, and her body began to shake.

She felt a soft touch wipe away a tear from her eye. A shiver ran down her spine as her entire body stopped moving, she took a deep breath and held it in.

"You know you are really annoying when you cry." A soft voice whispered.

As soon as the words hit her ear she gasped and another shiver ran down her spine. She slowly raised her head, her mind racing as she slowly glanced over the body standing in front of her. She eventually reached the face of a certain Uchiha she had not been so close to in years. Sasuke just stood there, staring at her, he didn't show any emotion but his eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Sakura didn't know what to do, all she was able to do was stand there gazing into his eyes.

"Is-is this real, am I dreaming?" she stuttered

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face and immediately Sakura knew he wasn't a dream. She threw herself against Sasuke, gripping his shirt with all her strength, tears began to soak into Sasuke's shirt as she nuzzled even more into Sasuke's chest.

All Sasuke could do was just stand there, he wasn't really sure if he should embrace her or not, it had been so long he didn't know how she would react. Besides, he was here on business, he couldn't get distracted from his goal.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked down to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him, he lost himself in their beauty. They stood there staring at each other, locked in each others gaze. He came back to reality as Sakura pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened as he almost wheeled over backwards, but Sakura had a tight grip around his back. All he could do was stand there as their lips were locked, he would just have to wait until she pulled away, he had no idea what do to but he knew it felt right.

After a moment of silence Sakura pulled her lips away, she looked at Sasuke's face, confusion, amazement, joy, and fear were all mixed up on his face. She smiled and pulled away from his body, she moved over to the bench and sat down.

"So Sasuke, are you coming back to the village for good?'' Sakura said, still choked up.

Sasuke lowered his head, his bangs fell and covered up his face.

"I have one thing to take care of, but I have no idea what I'm going to do next."

"Why can't you come back to the village, I'm sure they will let you back on team 7 if you ask them. It doesn't matter how you did it, you've helped this village out so much they can't just ignore you." She said trying her best to change his mind. Sasuke did not like the idea of returning to the village, he knew what they had done to his clan years ago and he could not bring himself to trust the same place.

He spoke out in a voice that scared Sakura.

"You have no idea what this village has done to me, the thought of living here makes me sick. The village turned its back on the Uchihas, it was the elders that ordered Itachi to murder my clan, and now that I have dealt with Itachi my next goal is to make the elders pay for what they did to my family."

Sakura responded, pleading with Sasuke

"Sasuke just let it go, all this murder and killing isn't going to revive your clan, if anything it's tainting the Uchiha name with blood."

Sasuke raised his voice, anger growing inside of him.

"What do you know about my clan? The Uchihas have always been smeared with blood and I'm no different."

Sakura raised her voice in rebuttal

"You are different Sasuke, you've always been different from your clan! You have always wanted to revive your clan but I know this isn't what you wanted it to be resurrected to. At least the Sasuke I knew wouldn't have wanted this." Sakura lowered her head to the side, she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Sasuke..."

She took a long pause after whispering his name.

"I've always wanted to be with you and help you bring the Uchiha clan back, but if you continue this path of violence and bloodshed I don't know if I can follow you down that path."

"Hn." Sasuke lifted his head and turned around, he took a few steps and stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sakura, his voice made icy chills run up Sakura's spine.

"Then stay out of my way, I would rather not have to hurt you but if you get in the way of my mission I'll have no other choice." A gust of wind blew over both of them and Sasuke disappeared with the falling leaves. Sakura sat in disbelief at what had just transpired, she didn't know what to make of Sasuke.

"He was so calm and different than before but then he changed back to his old self, he must be really torn up inside." Sakura thought.

She looked at the winding cobblestone path, tears filling up her eyes again.

"Oh Sasuke, what has happened to you? Why won't you accept what is standing right in front of you? I've been waiting for you for years, just let me into your life, please Sasuke." She spoke hoping the wind would carry her words to him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

_Back at the Uchiha Headquarters_

Sasuke sat down and laid out a map of Konoha on the large table in the middle of his makeshift staging room. He pointed at a small X on the map.

"This is where the elders usually are, they have a small hidden room in the mountain that backs the village. It shouldn't be hard to sneak in there, they didn't have many guards when I went there." Sasuke said, confidence radiating from his voice.

"Well then, where are we supposed to attack Sasuke?" Juugo quarried the Eagle leader.

"I think advancing through the Uchiha estate would be the most tactical choice" Karin chimed in

"It is completely empty so it would take a while for the villagers to respond, and there are more than enough places to hide and prolong the fight. The three of us should be able to give you more than enough time if we spread out and try some hit and fade tactics. And it's perfect for retreating because it's on the edge of the village, we should be able to fade into the trees and evade the leaf nin easily. I also took the liberty of making a few surprises for those anbu to play with."

She dumped out a bag of explosives onto the table.

"If we can plant these on the edges of town the confusion will further disorient their counter attack."

The rest of Eagle was amazed at Karin's military prowess. She looked at them puzzled.

"What? So I can't have some hidden talents of my own? What else did you think I did while working for Orochimaru. I spent tons of my free time studying war journals, books on strategy, Anbu Black Ops missions, and past assassinations. Orochimaru noticed my talent for undercover ops, he even asked me to help him plan the attack on the Leaf Village."

Sasuke removed the look of shock from his face and replaced it with a pleased smirk. He congratulated himself for choosing such a useful teammate. He straightened up and took a good look at his squad as if measuring them up. After silently inspecting his troops he knew his plan would work, Eagle would capture its prey.

"Alright, time for Eagle to soar!" Sasuke proclaimed, it was the first time any of his teammates had heard him sound excited.

Eagle set down right outside Konoha, the sky was full of thunderous clouds, each seeming like it wanted to drown the world below it. The wind had picked up significantly, leaves were blowing every direction, nature seemed to be in a state of pure chaos.

Sasuke welcomed it, he saw it as an outward manifestation of the chaotic battle raging inside of him. The part of him that wanted to stay in Konoha with his friends was growing stronger, the death of his brother had let him loosen his grip on his "Avenger" personality. He had spent his whole life striving to achieve one goal, and now that he had accomplished it he didn't know what to do. He felt lucky that he had been given another mission, that way he wouldn't have to think about his future.

As Sasuke looked up at the stormy skies he recalled the previous night. He hadn't been able to get the image of that pink-haired ninja out of his clouded head. She was beautiful, she had grown into a breathtaking woman. She had an amazing body, her cute face framed by that familiar pink hair and those gorgeous eyes, he could lose himself in their ocean of emerald forever. He couldn't believe that that girl was the Sakura he had left 5 years ago.

"Hey Sasuke, is everything alright?"

Karin's voice woke Sasuke from his trance.

"Hn, Y-yea, everything's fine, is everybody else ready to move out?" Sasuke asked, gaining back his calm and cool exterior.

"Ready and rearin' to cut some leaf ninja down boss." Suigetsu exclaimed, excited at the thought of getting to use his blade in a real fight.

"Sasuke, are you sure you are alright?" Juugo questioned, he doubted that Sasuke was perfectly fine but he didn't want to push the issue.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

_Tsunade's Office_

"So Sasuke came back to the village last night? Did he say why he came back to the village?" Tsunade quizzed Kakashi.

"He said he had one thing left to do before he could return. Although I havn't a clue what he has left to do. He spent his whole life training to kill his brother, and now that he accomplished that goal I don't know what he has in mind." Tsunade felt a sense of helplessness coming from Kakashi as he spoke. She was not afraid of Sasuke, she knew what the village had gone through in recent years and she believed the village could rise to overcome any challenge, Kakashi however, did not share the same positive outlook. He spoke in an urgent and worried tone, a voice Tsunade had never expected the calm and cool Sharingan Kakashi to put on.

"Well in spite of the current situation I think it would be wise to -"

"Don't worry, I will double our active guard and have every ninja not on a mission is to be ready to respond to any call." Tsunade said, trying to reassure the Jounin. Kakashi's usual self returned, he left the room calm and cool, but he was stopped right before he placed a hand on the door.

"Kakashi" Tsunade said firmly.

"Yes madame Hokage?" Kakashi said, his head slouched down looking at the door handle.

"I need to know if you are not going to let your emotions get the best of you if you happen to run into Sasuke. He's a wanted wanted criminal, I need you to promise me that you will handle him like any other criminal, he is no longer your student Kakashi. He is a threat to this village and he will be treated as such. Got that?" Tsunade said, her voice no longer relaxed, it was now stern and powerful. Kakashi tilted his head to the left, his eyes drifted to the floor and his voice sounded like a child that had just been given a stern lecture.

"Yes ma'am." He headed out the door and made his way to Team 7's usual spot. As he jumped from roof to roof he thought to himself.

"I almost lost this eye when I used it against Itachi and nearly extinguished its power when I fought against Deidara. If I have to use Mangekyu against Sasuke it will most likely be the last time I get to see out of this eye." Kakashi grabbed at the forehead protector that served as an eye patch.

"Sharingan Kakashi might become a name only for the history books."

He arrived at the bridge late (as usual) to see a rather unfamiliar scene. Naruto was acting the same, complaining about how Kakashi was always late but it was Sakura that was acting strange. She wasn't hounding Naruto and telling him to shut up, she was just sitting there, alone in her own world.

Kakashi landed right next to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaned over to his ear and whispered.

"The day you stop complaining is the day I will be on time."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, he shrieked and jumped back a few feet. He raised his fist and shook it at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei you shouldn't sneak up on your teammates like that! What's wrong with you I could've had a heart attack!"

Kakashi straightened up and scratched the back of his head and put an innocent look on.

"Haha sorry I just figured it would help wake you up."

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, he noticed something was wrong with her and he stared at her with concern written all over his face. She noticed his look and spoke up in an uncaring tone.

"Naruto you shouldn't yell at Kakashi-sensei like that." Sakura sounded like a bully reluctantly saying sorry to one of their victims.

All of team 7 looked at Sakura in shocked curiosity, Naruto of course was the first to ask.

"Ehh whats wrong Sakura, you look really depressed, did something happen? Maybe we could go on a date after today's training, that should make you feel better." Naruto was ready for the verbal abuse to start, he had already lowered his head and covered it with his arms. But Sakura stood there without moving and spoke in the same tone.

"No thanks, sensei can we start our training now?"

Kakashi relied on his usual happy mood to try and steer the gloomy situation back to something pleasant.

"Sure Sakura, lets head off to the training grounds everyone."

Team 7 starting moving to the training fields but Sakura was uncharacteristically slow. Kakashi motioned Naruto and Sai to go on ahead. He walked next to Sakura and asked her how she was doing.

"Sakura you're usually not like this, whats going on?"

She looked the other way and picked up her pace.

"Nothing, I just...didn't get enough sleep thats all."

Kakashi knew that Sakura wasn't that depressed just from not getting enough sleep but he decided it was best to just let her deal with it herself. She had become detached over the last few years, the loss of Sasuke hit her harder than even Naruto. Kakashi would often observe Sakura and watch her cry herself to sleep some nights. He was really worried about her, but she seemed to be fine when she was training or on a mission, he decided that he would just let her get over Sasuke eventually. He just didn't realize that it would take this long, and that it would still bother her from time to time.

When the team met up at the training grounds Kakashi gathered them around him. He addressed the situation with Sasuke, of course the entire team was shocked to hear that he had come back to the village. Sakura put on a good act, she acted just as excited as Naruto. They both spit out questions at Kakashi.

"What did he say? Is he finally coming back to the village? Who were those people that talked about him? Where is he now? How long till he comes back?"

Kakashi was a little overwhelmed by the barrage of questions and he raised his hands up.

"Calm down calm down. He said he had one thing left to do and I get the feeling it has something to do with Konoha. But our orders for now are to remain on alert for any trouble around the village, and remember Akatsuki is still out to get the Kyubii from Naruto. We have a lot on our plates but lets try to get through it one thing at a time okay?" Kakashi's voice was refreshing, even Sakura perked up a little.

"So lets start by continuing yesterdays training."

All of team 7 responded invigorated.

"Yes sir!"


	5. Chapter 5: Eagle Takes Flight

Chapter 5: Eagle Takes Flight

Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo stood in the middle of the street next to the Uchiha police department. Karin pulled out a device with several switches on it. She looked over at her teammates with a smirk on her face.

"Lets get this show on the road" She said.

She started flipping switches and their corresponding explosives went off. The team had set them up throughout different parts of the village earlier that morning.

The first explosive destroyed a warehouse on the opposite side of the village. Food littered the sky and water splashed into the streets as the warehouse went up in a ball of fire. Next was an under construction apartment complex, the explosion sent wood and materials flying in every direction. Panic had it streets as the Police department suffered the next blow. The whole village was thrown into confusion and chaos as explosions went off all around the village in a clockwise rotation. People scattered from the once peaceful streets into any nearby building. The police and other ninja were just as confused, there wasn't a sign of anyone anywhere near the explosions. A few ninja did notice that the Uchiha estate was the only part of the town not hit by explosives.

Neji and Tenten were getting ready for their daily training regement when the explosions started going off. They jumped on top of the nearest roof and Neji's Byakugan immediately started scanning in the direction of the Uchiha district. Tenten worriedly yelled at him.

"Neji is there anyone over there."

"I can see three people standing over there, com'on lets get going!" He yelled back

They started jumping from roof to roof heading as fast as they could to the location of the three chakra sources.

"well we have two people headed our way, they seem to be decently powerful, but if this is all the village has to offer then we wont have a problem keeping them busy. Remember Suigetsu, we are only here to provide a distraction for Sasuke, _not_ to slaughter some ninja." Karin said.

Suigetsu responded shrugging off Karin's comment.

"Yea yea I just hope none of those Leaf Ninja accidentally cut themselves-"

Juugo interrupted Suigetsu's naive comeback

"Here they come."

Just as he finished speaking Neji and Tenten landed fifteen yards in front of the intruders. Neji was the first to speak out.

"What are you doing here? Are you involved in these explosions? Answer me!" Neji yelled furiously

"Hey hey hey no need to get angry so fast, we just came here to play for a little bit." Suigetsu said, tapping his overgrown sword across his shoulders.

Tenten furrowed her brow, she made a quick hand sign and chanted her first attack.

"Ninja art! Storm of a thousand blades jutsu!"

Tenten began to spin into a blur as a hail of daggers, kunai, shuriken, sickles, and needles flew straight for the three Eagle ninja. Karin stepped forward and put a hand on her hip.

"Ha, lemme handle this girl."

She threw her other hand into the air thrusting it directly at the oncoming storm of sharp death. All the blades stopped in midair. Tenten looked at her summoned weapons mouth wide open.

"Wha- ah, how did she stop them all? Thats impossible!"

She could barely stutter the words before all her weapons turned on her. Neji knew what was coming next, he jumped over Tenten and wrapped his arms around her, he and Tenten turned into a blur as a sphere of blue energy engulfed them. The weapons flew into the ground around them, one landing an inch away from Suigetsu's foot, he stepped back and yelled at Karin.

"Hey watch what you're doing, I could've lost a toe right there!"

Just as he finished yelling Hinata, Lee, Gai and Kiba arrived on the scene. The Leaf ninja stood in a line, Guy calmly asked Tenten about the situation.

"Whats the story Tenten, who are these guys?"

Tenten responded, still pissed off that her attack had been blown aside so easily.

"I dunno, they are connected to the explosions I know that, and the girl is powerful, she reflected my attack back at us effortlessly and she didn't even make a hand sign!" Tenten sounded hopeless but Gai wasn't about to let his students get down.

"Hey Tenten calm down, we need you in this fight. Just because she blocked one attack doesn't mean she can block all of them. Trust me." He threw out his thumbs up and wide smile. But Suigetsu wasn't going to waste another minute of his time. He charged forward readying an enormous horizontal sweep.

"Enough of your talk, it's time I finish this is one blow!" He roared as he rushed the six ninja.

Lee pulled out a kunai and tried to block the enormous blade but there was too much momentum and Lee was sent flying into his teammates, luckily they all ducked in time to miss him. Tenten stood at the far end of the line, she lifted her arm and grabbed Lee by the hand and redirected him at Juugo, but not before spawning him a pair of nun chuku.

"Go get 'em Lee!" She said

"Thanks Tenten!" Lee yelled.

Gai noticed the green missile heading straight for Juugo and shouted to all his comrades.

"Lets get them, everyone attaaaack!"

The ninja moved out, Kiba and Gai attacking the enraged Suigetsu, Neji and Hinata went after Karin, Byakugans blazing, and Tenten followed Lee in the strike against Juugo.

Team 7 was rushing back to their burning village as fast as their bodies would let them. Kakashi's dogs had already sniffed out the scent of a confrontation near the Uchiha homes. Kakashi pointed to the Uchiha district and addressed his students.

"There's a battle going on in the Uchiha district, lets hurry up and get over there!"

Naruto yelled out as he tried to keep pace with his masked sensei.

"Is it Sasuke?"

"I have no idea but it doesn't matter, now hurry up we're needed!"

As they reached the rooftops of the village Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. The team stopped and stared at her, all of them wanting to grab her and carry her to the fight.

"Sakura what's wrong, lets get going they need our help!" Naruto screamed at her face.

She started tearing up and started jumping towards the mountains. She could only get a few words out before she started her run.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't"

"Wait Sakura where are you going!?" Sai yelled, his plea falling on deaf ears.

"Forget about her! We don't have time to chase her down now lets get a move on!"

Kakashi yelled, trying to get the two young ninjas' attention.

"Yea, we can look for her later." Naruto forced the words out as he followed Kakashi.

Sasuke walked over an unconscious guard as he made his way to the elders' chambers, but before he could reach it a pink haired ninja stood in his way. She threw her arms out, trying to rid the Uchiha of his disastrous desire.

"Sasuke please don't do this!" She pleaded with him, straining her voice to try to get to Sasuke. She couldn't change his mind, Sasuke was set on this goal as much as he was with Itachi. He continued walking towards the door, not letting his eyes stray from the door handle, his eyes were warning Sakura of his determination. She put her hands up and funneled charkra into them.

"Sasuke, I will stop you here if I have too." She screamed.

He continued to walk towards the door but Sakura was determined to stop him. She lunged at him with a sharp left hook.

Juugo flew a punch at Lee as he spun forward like a rocket. Lee shifted his weight just in time to miss Juugo's fist, he wrapped his nun chucku around Juugo's outstretched arm and placed all his weight under the new adversary, Lee lunged forward as he threw Juugo over his back. Tenten saw the opening on his back and launched a spear straight into Juugo's back. As the spear tore through Juugo's tunic his back started to turn black and the spear shattered upon impact with his armored skin. Tenten looked at her opponent shocked.

"What the heck is that?" She said out loud.

Juugo landed on his feet and gripped the nun chuck before they slid off his arm, Lee tried to break his weapon free of the huge hand but couldn't move them an inch. He looked up at Juugo's face and froze with horror, he saw a face that he had seen before, and knew it all to well, Juugo looked exactly like Gaara at the chunnin exam. Juugo smiled at Lee with a disgusting look of sick pleasure on his face, he laughed at Lee's attempt to overpower him.

"Hahaha lets get this party started shall we!?" Juugo said with an evil laugh that made Lee and Tenten cringe.

Juugo lifted Lee up with his right arm and threw him in an arc over his head before slamming the Leaf ninja straight into the ground. The force was so great that Lee's body cracked the paved road, he gasped for air as all his had been pushed out of his lungs by the enormous blow. Tenten charged the enemy, she summoned two shortswords as she jumped into the air and flew into Juugo blades first. Juugo put out a fully transformed forearm to stop the young ninja's attack, the swords clanged against Juugo's iron skin. Tenten dropped the swords, gripped onto Juugo's arm and swung herself between his legs. As she slid past his hulking body she threw a kunai armed with an explosive tag straight at Juugo's neck. The explosion made Juugo take a step forward, Lee saw the opening and positioned his legs right below Juugo's jaw and pushed up with everything he had. Lee's feet landed square on Juugo's jaw, the force of the kick sent the cursed warrior flying into the air. Tenten took advantage of the situation and launched explosive tags at Juugo, she used wires attached to each tag to wrap them around Juugo's body. She pulled back on the strings and Juugo's body lit up in an explosion that rivaled the ones that struck the village earlier. Juugo's body plummeted from the sky smoking as it hit the ground, dust and smoke scattering everywhere.

Kiba shouted at Akamaru and he jumped onto the dog's back.

"Akamaru lets show this guy what we're made of! Fang Over Fang!" Akamaru let out a howl as both turned into huge drills that headed straight from Suigetsu.

"Ha, what a simple attack." Suigetsu said as he took a step forward. He clotheslined Akamaru with the half-crescent part of his sword and caught Kiba with the hole at the end of his sword.

"You can't defeat me with such a predictable attack." Suigetsu said shaking his head back and forth. He thrust his sword into the ground so Kiba was perpendicular to the giant blade. The force of the blow against Kiba's throat knocked all the air out of him. With Kiba's head stuck in the sword like a guillotine Suigetsu jumped into the air trying to crush the Leaf ninja's head strait off. Gai grabbed onto Kiba's feet and threw him away from the sword, Suigetsu's feet made indentions in the cobblestone road. Suigetsu saw the new threat and picked up the sword from the hole and the blunt end of the weapon. He slashed down at Gai who took a step back and caught the handle of the sword.

"Quite the unorthodox attack." Gai said impressed by Suigetsu's strange maneuver.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Suigetsu said as he tried to pull the sword back into his control.

"Oh no you don't, this is mine now!" Gai grunted as lifted the sword into the air over his head.

Suigetsu was hanging in the air, feet pointed at the sky and hands still griping the sword. He decided to take advantage of the situation and launched himself at Gai, but the Jounin wasn't going to fall for another odd attack. He fell back suplexing Suigetsu with the over sized sword, when the Eagle member hit the ground he let out a grunt before he was cut into two pieces. Gai looked at his defeated foe and walked over to Kiba whom had recovered from the vicious assault.

"Hey kid you alright?" Gai said kneeling down next to the young ninja.

"Yea I'll be fine, thanks for the save back there although be more gentle next time would ya I think I got a lump on my head now." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it was that or you wouldn't have had a head to get bumps on." Gai laughed, but before they could relax the two leaf ninja heard an odd slurping sound and a laugh.

"Hahaha, you think a weak attack like that will finish me off." Suigetsu said as he melted into a liquid and molded himself back together. Kiba and Gai looked at the dripping figure before them in shock.

"B-but how did he live through something like that, he was cut in half!?" Gai stuttered out.

"My body has been modified by Orochimaru, you can cut me a million times and I will still come back together hahaha!" Suigetsu laughed in triumph.

Kiba got up and called Akamaru over to him.

"Well then, lets test that theory of yours. Beast Mimicry Jutsu!" Kiba yelled as he jumped on Akamaru's back. A puff of smoke covered them up and two Kibas appeared out of the smoke and ran towards Suigetsu.

"Ha, this time I will have your head worm!" Suigetsu shouted as he charged forward.

Hinata and Neji cautiously approached Karin, sizing up their opponent, calculating every chakra point on the girl's body. Karin stared at them smiling, she noticed the lavender eyes of the two leaf ninja.

"The Byakugan eh? So you must be Hyugas, I've heard of those eyes before and the power of your clan's 8 trigrams techniques, but don't worry, my chakra sensing abilities far surpass some simple eye technique. That and my chakra manipulation is beyond anything you've ever seen, you kids don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh yea? We'll see about that!" Neji blurted out confidently. He looked at Hinata and nodded. The Hyugas rushed forward and began their attack. Neji sped at Karin at top speed, Karin prepared herself for the onslaught with a quick hand sign of her own. Neji and Hinata stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes saw a huge wall of pure chakra block them off from their opponent. They gawked at the enormous wall, they hadn't seen or even heard of a technique like this.

"You like that? How about this one!" Karin said as she threw together another series of hand signs. The wall morphed into two figures, naked to the naked eye but to the Hyugas the figures were featureless humans glowing with chakra.

"What are these, some kind of puppets?" Hinata asked?

"Hahaha puppets and puppet masters are weak compared to me and my creations. These are chakra clones, they opperate on a much higher efficiency than puppets. These clones are not controlled by my hands and fingers, these are controlled by my will, giving them reflexes far beyond any puppet. Lets see if you have what it takes to survive." Karin said cynically.

The clones jumped into the air preparing for the first attack the Hyugas jumped right after the clones and the four collided with a flurry of punches and kicks. Neji got a hold of his attacker and pile drived it into the street as Hinata was hit by a swift kick to the stomach and skidded a few feet on the road before somersaulting back to a standing position. The clone pushed the attack before Hinata could regain direction, she was caught in an onslaught of strange attacks. As she was trying to block most of the attacks she noticed the clones were able to move their joints independently and were not constricted by any joints or parts, she began to doubt that even her flexibility would be able to stop all the attacks. Neji got up from the pile drive to see the clone was already standing in front of him ready to continue the fight. He launched a blazing fast 128 Palms attack but noticed that wherever he hit the clone it just dissipated, not from his jutsu but Karin was moving the clone's chakra around so Neji couldn't hit any part of its body, at least with an attack that slow.

Neji stepped back and charged his chakra for a moment, he concentrated a huge amount of his energy into his limbs before turning into a blur.

"8 Trigrams, 512 Palms!" Neji's body became one mass of mixed color as he assaulted the clone with his best attack. The attack was too fast for Karin to tell where it was going to hit, the clone was completely destroyed by Neji's brutal assault. Karin stomped her left foot in frustration.

"Damnit!" She screamed

"Oh well, that attack looks like it takes a lot out of you. You think you can use it a few more times?" She asked shifting her weight and putting her hand on her left hip.

She made a quick hand sign and three more clones came out. Neji knew he was in trouble, he yelled back at Hinata.

"Hinata forget them, we have to go after the girl!"

"As soon as I get this guy off me!" She yelled as she started her protective 8 trigrams jutsu, the clone was cut into pieces long enough for her to get by.

They ran towards Karin and just before the three new clones could grab them the Hyugas jumped right over them. Karin took a step back in surprise and threw up another wall.

Lee and Tenten stood over the body of Juugo, Lee whistled in surpise.

"Wow Tenten that was a little overkill don't cha think?" Lee said

"Well I wanted to make sure I got him, his body isn't exactly normal." She responded

Then to their surprise Juugo spoke out in that sick voice.

"Yes, my body is able to take a lot of punishment, and you had better give it more than that if you want to beat me."

He sat up and tried to latch onto the Leaf ninjas' arms. Lee jumped out of the way just in time but Tenten was caught in Juugo's tight grip. Lee readied a kunai but just before he could throw it Juugo held up Tenten.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your teammate now would you?" He said smiling

Lee clenched his teeth and tried to come up with a plan.

"The only way to get to him fast enough would be to open some of the gates, but I'm not sure how much my body can stand. I could at least try the Primary." He thought to himself

"Primary Lotus!" He shouted as he rushed forward at a blinding speed. Juugo was caught off guard by the chunin's amazing speed. Juugo jumped in the air to try to get a better view of what was going on but as he looked down there wasn't anything on the ground, he looked around in the air but couldn't see a sign of Lee.

"I'm up here slowpoke!" Lee screamed as he came down on Juugo's head with both fists. Juugo went flying down but landed on his feet much to the dismay of his attacker. The abrupt stop of the fall caused Tenten's left arm to be ripped out of its socket. She screamed in agony as Lee fell to the ground.

"Tenten!" He yelled.

"Let her go you bastard, this is between you and me." Lee said menacingly.

"Aww come on, she was so gung'ho before, why should she leave the fight now." Juugo said back like he was trying to plea with Lee.

Lee clenched his teeth in anger as he rushed carelessly at Juugo. He began to circle around Juugo at incredible speeds but the cursed Eagle member stood completely stiff. He smiled as he lectured Lee.

"Ha, that attack is to easy, you will never be able to beat someone of my caliber with such a stupid maneuver."

Juugo stuck his free arm out and Lee's entire face was caught by the behemoth limb. He went rolling into a nearby building. Juugo then looked at the defenseless girl in his right hand.

"Now it is time for you and me to play sweetie." Juugo said in his demented tone.

He began to unload a series of punches into Tenten's body, she couldn't do anything to defend herself. She cried out in pain.

"Neji help me!"

"This one wont stop me!" Neji screamed as he crashed through the barrier. Karin focused all the chakra left in the wall to stop Hinata's advance but Neji was still running at her like a train. She tried to step out of the way but Neji caught her with a punch right in the stomach. She was pushed off her feet and Neji continued his attack in the air. He followed up with a series of punches that mostly hit their target, Karin was not trained in taijutsu, she could barely defend herself from the jounin's expert attacks. Karin was pushed back to the ground by a swift kick from the Hyuga, she jumped back and tried to catch her breath. The Jounin wasn't in much better condition, he was still recovering from the 512 Palms strike he used earlier, it was the first time he had used it in combat and he didn't know it would have taken that much out of him.

Hinata was unable to crash through the buffed up wall, she bounced off and fell down and started rubbing her shoulder. She looked up to see four chakra clones stand above her, she tried to get an attack off but it was too late. Two of the clones grabbed her arms and one put her in a choke hold, she tried to break free of the submissions but the clones were too strong for her. The forth clone walked up and began to punch and kick her all over her body. She tried to cry for help but the choke hold was keeping her from getting anything out.

"Naruto, please help me. Where are you Naruto?" She thought to herself before she fell into unconsciousness.

Neji and Karin were locked in each others eyes, both panting for breath, waiting for the other to make a move. Then Neji heard Tenten's cry for help, he looked over to see her being pummeled helplessly. Karin looked over and quickly jumped in front of Juugo and Tenten, cutting Neji off.

" Don't go thinking I'm going to let you go save your girlfriend while we still have a fight to finish." Karin said, summoning up all the confidence she had.

Neji was thrown into a blind rage over seeing his teammate being beaten. He vanished from Karin's view and appeared right next to her. She barely had time to look at him before he kicked her feet out from under her.

"I don't have time to deal with you bitch." He said in a dark tone as he chopped the back of her neck with his hand. She fell to the ground stunned.

As Neji rushed over to save Tenten Juugo caught sight of his new opponent.

"So, another leaf has come out to be crushed." He said smirking

"Good thing though, this corpse wasn't any fun anyways." He said swinging Tenten's body back and forth.

"This corpse has one last surprise monster. I bet your curse seal doesn't make every part of your body invincible." Tenten whispered as she summoned a kunai and stabbed it directly into Juugo's right eye.

Juugo grunted in pain as the kunai ran straight into his eye. He tried to grab it but Neji had already taken advantage of the situation.

"8 Trigrams Rotation!" Neji yelled as he grabbed Juugo's back and began to spin all three of them around. As they were spinning Neji pushed Juugo's head into the barrier his rotation technique created. The kunai in Juugo's eye was rattled around and it effectively destroyed his eye. Neji stopped the rotation when Juugo dropped Tenten. Neji picked up Tenten and jumped away from the battle and layed Tenten down on a nearby patch of grass.

Karin got up and looked around at her teammates, Juugo's curse seal was receding and he was stumbling around screaming in pain and clenching his eye. Suigetsu was barely holding off the onslaught of Kiba, Akamaru, and Gai. She knew the situation wasn't good, but they had done their job, more than enough time had passed to let Sasuke do his job. She yelled out to her teammates.

"Alright guys time to get out of here!"

The other two Eagle members looked at her and nodded, they all jumped to the nearest building and started leaping to the elder's chambers.

"Hey where ya going? I wasn't finished kicking your ass!" Kiba yelled out at Suigetsu, he was about to give chase but Gai grabbed his shoulder.

"There isn't time, we have wounded here that need help." Gai pointed to Tenten, Hinata, and Lee, who had come stumbling out of the hole he made in an Uchiha house's wall.

Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto noticed the three Eagle members jumping away from the Uchiha district. They moved over to see what had happened and saw their fellow ninja laying injured on the road. Team 7 landed at the scene and ran over to help the others. Naruto sat down next to the unconscious Hinata, he grabbed her hand and lifted her head.

"Hey Hinata? Hinata? You okay?" He said, looking for signs of life in the girl. She strained to open her eyes but the sight of Naruto gave her enough energy to utter one last thing before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Naruto, I love you."

Naruto stared down at her, his eyes wide open, jaw dropped, he didn't know what to do but sit there and comfort her. Kakashi's voice caught Naruto's attention.

"Naruto and Sai, you two need to stay here and help the injured, I'm going after those three."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you need some backup don't you?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you need to stay here to help Hinata and the others, I'll handle them." Naruto's sensei replied sternly.

Naruto watched his leader jump after the intruders, he wasn't scared about the three ninja, he was more worried that the chase would lead to a confrontation with Sasuke, but when Hinata twitched in pain he looked back down at the more important matter.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything is gonna be alright."


	6. Chapter 6: Rebirth of the Uchiha

Chapter 6: _Rise of the Uchiha_

Sasuke easily dodged Sakura's first attack and countered by tapping Sakura's shoulder with an electric charge. Her arm fell limp as she cried out in pain.

"Sakura you don't stand a chance against me, go home before you get hurt." Sasuke said as he continued walking towards the elder's chambers. But Sakura wasn't finished yet, she kicked the ground in Sasuke's direction and the floor crumbled from under him. He jumped out of the way only to be followed by Sakura's chakra-powered fist. He grabbed onto her wrist and held his attacker at bay. He looked at her left fist confused.

"Hmph, you like that? I've become a great medic-nin since you left. It will take more than a little shock therapy to stop me now." Sakura said pleased in his underestimation. He threw her right in front of him and set himself in a stance ready to attack. Sakura focused her chakra and rushed forward.

She threw a few jabs and hooks which Sasuke dodge with ease but she caught him off guard with a leg sweep. He jumped into the air and she nailed him with an uppercut right to the chest, he crashed into the ceiling but he didn't even flinch. As he fell to the floor she caught him again in midair with a kick to the chest, this time he flew into the wall, it crumbled under the force of the attack but Sasuke still seemed unaffected by her kick. He landed on his feet and rushed the pink haired girl, she was unable to dodge him as he grabbed onto her head and shoved her into the wall. She tried to pry herself from his grasp but she couldn't do anything, she grunted in pain as he started to drag her head along the wall as he ran down the hallway. After a few seconds of grinding Sakura's face in the wall Sasuke threw her into the opposite wall, she fumbled to her feet and looked up to see Sasuke jump into the air and start charging his Chidori. She put every ounce of chakra she had left into her right fist and she stood her ground waiting for Sasuke to fall. Sasuke ducked down to miss Sakura's punch, the force of it did push his shoulder and head back but he knew the fight was won, he landed his Chidori right in Sakura's abdomen. Her body went rigid as she screamed in pain, she fell to her knees with her upper body still stiff as a board, she headed for the floor face first but someone caught her just before her head hit the ground.

Sasuke opened the door to a frightened pair of elders, but as soon as they saw who it was they stood together, staring their assassin in the face.

"I see our past has finally caught up to us. I guess it is time we pay for what we did to your people." One of the elders said, their look of terror turned into sorrow.

Sasuke walked forward and put his hand on his sword.

"Your death will usher in a new age of Uchiha, an age in which the Uchiha will become the dominant clan, we will not fall for your trickery again."

One of the elders spoke out against the confident Uchiha.

"You are overconfident in your clan. The Uchiha have always been arrogant and greedy, even if you resurrect the clan to its former glory you will only fall to the same fate as before. Your clan is cursed just as your eyes are, abuse your power and you will fall into darkness forever."

"My clan will not fall to the same fate as before, I will not make the same mistakes as the earlier rulers. I have learned of their misfortunes and miscalculations and I promise that the new Uchiha will be more powerful than before." Sasuke said determined to get his point across, but the elders would not give in to the thought of a stronger Uchiha clan.

"If you are so confident in your new clan then strike us down now, but it wont matter how many people you kill, the Uchiha will never come back."

Sasuke lost himself in rage, his face turned red and his knuckles went white. He unsheathed his sword and began to swing and hack at the defenseless elders. Blood splattered on every wall of the room, the assassination wasn't by any means a clean job it was more like the work of a madman. After a minute of needlessly slicing the bodies Sasuke stopped and looked at the slaughtered couple laid before him. He took his sword and dabbed it in the pools of blood throughout the room and he began to write a message on the wall.. He sensed his teammates coming down the hall and he opened the door to greet them. He looked in shock at his bruised and battered team. Karin was helping Juugo walk while trying to treat the wound on his face, Suigetsu was hobbling along trying his hardest to keep up. Karin spoke up as soon as she saw Sasuke standing outside the doorway.

"Sasuke we have to hurry up and get out of here." She said

"Right lets get moving." Sasuke replied. He looked down at Sakura and froze, the rest of Eagle stopped and looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"Hey boss it's time to go, just leave the girl here." Suigetsu said, it was the first time any of the others had heard him sound frightened.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a few more seconds and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. He aimed a Chidori at the wall and blasted an enormous hole in it and Eagle took flight out of Konoha.

Kakashi met up with Tsunade and Shizune outside the elders' door. They looked at each other in silence until Tsunade nodded to Kakashi and opened the door. They walked in and stood in silence trying to take in the vicious spectacle displayed before them. Shizune shut her eyes and put her hands over her mouth, Tsunade looked around not sure what to do or say, her eyes ended up looking at Kakashi's face, he was looking at the work of one of his own students, shame written all over his face.

"He looks like he had done this himself." Tsunade thought to herself. Kakashi was able to choke out a few words while he stood there in despair.

"I'm sorry, I failed you Sasuke." A tear rolled down his face. Tsunade was shocked to see him show that much emotion. She looked back at the bodies and closed her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up, you did everything you could for that boy." Tsunade said.

Shizune opened her eyes and looked at the wall behind the other two. She gasped and took a step back, knocking into Tsunade who turned around to see what had bumped into her. She looked at Shizune frustrated.

Shizune what are you-" Tsunade was cut off when Shizune pointed at the wall. The Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the wall and their eyes widened with shock and fear. The message was written in crimson ink supplied by the slaughtered elders.

"_BY THE BLOOD OF THE BETRAYERS UCHIHA WILL RISE AGAIN_."


End file.
